The present invention relates to pens, and more particularly to a combination pen and stylus.
Pens can be used to write on a surface, typically using ink. Pens typically include a writing tip and a cap that covers the writing tip when not in use. Different types of writing tips include ballpoint, fountain, marking, and rollerball writing tips. Styluses are another type of writing instrument and are typically used with touch screens, such as resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens.